Naruto 3: Sins of the Father
by rylansato
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears in Konoha. Shuji encounters this stranger who happens to be his father. After getting a partial answer to his question, Shuji and Satori go to the Konoha Records Hall and they both find out something they didn't expect.
1. Mysterious Stranger

Naruto: Sins of the Father

It has been raining upon the Hidden Village of the Leaf for days. The air was humid and sticky and fog has sprung up within and around the village. A figure appeared among the fog walking towards the main gate of Konoha. He walked past the large doors and under the archway connecting the two doors. He wore a black trench coat that went down to his ankles. The collar of the jacket was popped up, going all the way up to the back of his head. The coat was buttoned up to hide what was underneath. He walked into the village not being paid any attention to.

Anzen Shuji walked down the streets of Konoha to meet up with the rest of Team 8. He took a small detour he wanted to walk by a house he never lived in. A house that he would never grow up in, a house that he would never come to after school or after missions. A house he never knew.

His route took him a bit out of his way to meet up with his team members. He still had some time before he had to rendezvous with the rest of Team 8. He sat on a pair of steps that were across from his old house. He sat there and stared. All he could do, for the moment, was sit and stare. Across the dirt street was nothing but a dark empty house. There was nothing there to look at now. No signs of his should've been life, or his mother. He sat there staring at his devastated past.

A man walked in front of Shuji's view of his old house. Shuji stood up and approached the figure with caution. The figure slightly turned towards Shuji as he made his way to him.

"Can I help you?" Shuji asked.

"No. Just visiting. Actually, do you know the lady that lives here?"

"You mean the one that used to live here?" Shuji said.

"What do you mean?" The stranger asked.

"She died 13 years ago."

"Oh I see." The man said as he took off his black trench coat.

At that moment Shuji noticed the billowing tails of a pink head protector around the stranger's left arm.

"Where did you get that head protector?" Shuji asked.

The stranger looked down at the head protector tied around his arm.

"I got this the first time I came to Konoha. It was given to me by the woman who used to live here. Uchiha Nohara.

"That woman was my mother." Shuji said.

The stranger's eyes widened.


	2. Flashback

Tenten and Satori stood outside of a restaurant that serves sesame dumplings. They had just come out when they saw Kuma and Rikku walk up.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Satori asked.

"We were supposed to meet up with Shuji but he never showed."

"That's strange."

"Let's go see if we can find him." Tenten said.

The four of them walked off in search of their comrade.

Shuji stared at the stranger who had turned out to be his father.

"So you are Kiokumaru?" Shuji asked.

Kiokumaru nodded.

"I only have one question. Why weren't you around when my mother died?" Shuji asked.

Kiokumaru hesitated for a moment.

"Well, what happened was I came to Konoha all those years ago it was during the Third Great Shinobi War…" He began

Flashback:

It was nighttime in the Country of Fire. A stranger stumbled towards the large open gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had just walked past the doors before he collapsed upon the ground. The two traffic reporters leapt from their station to aid the fallen stranger. The stranger slightly opened his eyes to see the two Jonins standing there, then his vision blurred and he closed his eyes again.

He awoke the next day in a hospital room and to a woman standing at the foot of the bed looking at a clipboard. Her eyes were an olive green color and she wore her brown hair in a pony tail with her headprotector around her forehead. The forehead protector had pink straps instead of the standard blue. She had a very slender look to her face. In his opinion she was beautiful.

She looked over to him and realized he had awoken. She came over to his side and checked his vitals.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little dizzy but other than that I'm fine." He replied.

"Good to hear. Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

The stranger thought for a moment. He thought hard as if he was asked a difficult question. In his current state it was a difficult question. He looked at the nurse with trepidation in his eyes.

"I can't remember."

"Ok well, just rest here and I'll retrieve the doctor." She said as she started towards the door.

"Can I ask you your name?"

She stopped after she slightly opened the door and looked back at her patient.

"It's Uchiha Nohara." She replied with a smile.

The stranger laid his head back down on the pillow and relaxed a bit. He repeated the name to himself.

A few days later he was released from the hospital. The Hokage asked to see him, so he was escorted by two Jonin. The three of them were walking up the stairs to see the village's strongest ninja. He looked up at the mountain side and saw two carved faces of the first and second hokage. After they reached the top of the stairs they began another long walk down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the doors to the Hokage's office. The stranger walked in to see an elderly man in a white robe and a hat with the fire symbol on it sitting behind a desk.

"You asked to see me?" The stranger replied.

The Hokage nodded.

"I called you here to see how you were doing and to see if you could give me any information on what happened to you before you arrived." The Hokage replied.

"I wish I could, sir, but I don't remember anything about it. I don't even remember my name."

"It will all comeback in time."

At that moment a Jonin appeared next to the stranger without warning.

"Hokage-sama, I just received word from the front lines. Team Namikaze is beginning their mission to destroy the bridge."

"Very well. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir." The jonin said before he vanished.

The Hokage's attention returned to the stranger.

"In these unfortunate times of war, a village needs all the help we can get. Until you get your memories back, I'd like to offer you place to live in the village."

"I would be most grateful, sir." The stranger replied.

"We can't really go around calling you 'stranger' all the time. So how about we call you Kiokumaru until your memories return. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, sir."

Later that day, Kiokumaru walked down the streets of Konoha with a slip of paper in his hand. He looked a bit lost. He hadn't the foggiest idea where he was going. Then he saw the pink tails of a forehead protector among the crowd. His pace quickened to catch up to the Kunoichi.

"Excuse me, Nohara-san?"

Nohara turned around to face Kiokumaru. "Oh, hello again."

"I was wondering if you could show me where this place is." He asked.

"Sure thing. Just follow me."

Nohara led the way as Kiokumaru followed her.

End Flashback


	3. The Genin Find Shuji and More

"You should be able to figure out what happened from that point on." Kiokumaru said.

"So here's a question. Why did you leave then?" Shuji asked.

Kiokumaru hesitated.

"Well,……"

Kiokumaru was cut off by four Genin landing in front of them.

"I figured he'd be here." Satori said

"Hey guys what's up?" Shuji asked.

"Don't 'hey guys what's up?' us." Rikku said.

"You were supposed to meet with us this morning." Kuma said.

"Yeah well I kinda ran into somebody." Shuji replied.

The four Genin looked over to Kiokumaru.

"This is my father." Shuji said.

The others' mouths dropped.

"Your father?" They all said in unison.

Later that day, Shuji walked with his father down the streets of Konoha.

"So tell me, son. Have you developed my bloodline?"

"Yeah I have. People don't think much about me in battle because they all think that I have no chakra. Then they're surprised when I start doing jutsus. I have found out though that only summoned animals can see my chakra. No one else can. Not even the Hyuga Clan."

"I've heard of the Hyuga Clan's bloodline. Do you have any Hyuga's that are your age?"

"Yeah, two. Neji and Hinata. Neji is my age while Hinata is a year younger." Shuji replied. "So where is it you wanted to go, father?"

"I want to see your mother's grave." Kiokumaru said.

"Well, follow me." Shuji said.

Moments later they arrived at a cemetery. Shuji walked his father to the headstone of Uchiha Nohara. Kiokumaru looked to his son.

"Would you mind if I'd like to be alone?" Kiokumaru asked.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you later." Shuji said.

Kiokumaru nodded as his son walked off. He looked back at the headstone.

"I miss you so much. There's something I have to do. Something I couldn't do while you were here. But whatever happens please don't think less of me." He leaned over and kissed the top of the headstone."

He turned around and walked off.


	4. Unexpected Information

Meanwhile, Satori had just walked out of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop when Shuji came running up.

"Satori I need your help." Shuji said.

"What kind of help?"

"Historic." Shuji replied.

Satori raised an eyebrow.

A short while later, Satori and Shuji were standing outside of the Konoha Records Room.

"This holds the records from since Konoha was founded. Unfortunately only Jonin level ninjas can enter the room."

"So how do you expect us to get in there?" Shuji asked.

Satori sighed. "You haven't figured that part out yet? Like this."

Satori did the seal of the Ram. "Henge."

In a cloud of smoke Satori transformed into his Jonin leader Aoba.

"You've done this before haven't you." Shuji said as he did the same thing and transformed into his Jonin leader Jiyuu.

"Oh you do you think that I'm so knowledgeable in history?"

"Fair enough."

The two of them walked into the room. The guard in the room looked up and nodded. The transformed Satori and Shuji walked to the back of the room out of the guard's view.

"When my father was telling me the story earlier today, there was a part that he said that during his talk with the Hokage a Jonin had come in reporting that a team was ready to destroy a bridge."

"Oh ok. So he came during the war with Iwagakure." Satori said. "That bridge was a vital point in the war. Kakashi's team destroyed that bridge."

Satori looked along the shelves then found the record folder he was looking for. He pulled it out and went through the pages. He stopped on a page and ran his finger down it.

"Ah here it is. According to the Third's notes, it says here that a stranger came to Konoha without any memory of his past. He then became affectionate with Uchiha Nohara. After a few months of living in Konoha with Nohara, he left without warning. Days later, it was later revealed that the stranger was in the Bingo Book and went by the name Janen. No last name was listed. He was an S-class felon who went to hidden villages to seek out a random victim for their forehead protector."

As soon as Satori had said that last part, Shuji began to go into his thoughts.

"_So that's what he came here for all those years ago. But something unexpected happened, he fell in love. So, maybe that's what he's here for now. I've got to stop him."_

While Shuji was deep in his thoughts, Satori kept on reading. He turned to a page that was about year or so later than when Janin came to the village. His eyes went across the page they then widened.

"Oh damn." Satori said.

That brought Shuji out of his thoughts. "What? What is it?"

Satori stayed focus on the page he was reading. Then he finally looked up at Shuji.

"It's…it's nothing. Let's go."

The two of them left. The article that Satori had read but didn't reveal to Shuji was that the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago was sealed inside of Uzumaki Naruto by his father, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

(Author's note: Satori is the first to find out what is inside of Naruto at this point in time.)


	5. Father and Son

Kiokumaru sat in a restaurant eating Miso Soup when two figures appeared behind him. He turned around to see Shuji and Satori standing there.

"Ah son, come sit with me and have a bite to eat." Kiokumaru said.

"Nah I already ate…Janen." Shuji said.

"You just called me Janen. So you know who I am."

"Yeah I do and I know why you're here and why you came to Konoha all those years ago."

Janen stood up and walked to the middle of the street and faced his son.

"Yeah, I did come to Konoha all those years ago to get a leaf forehead protector but amnesia mixed with meeting your mother changed me. The reason I left Konoha all those years ago was because I got my memories back. I didn't want to involve your mother in any of my doings."

"So why did you come back now?" Shuji asked.

"I had heard rumor that a ninja by the name of Uchiha Itachi had massacred his entire clan with the exception of his younger brother I was in the Thunder Country when I heard the news. I had assumed that she died then but then you told me she died in child birth. I came back for two reasons. One reason was for your mother and the second was for my own personal reasons. When I came back I expected to get a leaf head protector but what I didn't expect was to find a son."

"Konoha is just full of surprises, isn't it?" Shuji said as he activated his two tomoe Sharingan.

Janen took off his black trench coat revealing a sash going across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. On the sash were forehead protectors from other hidden villages. Janen drew his sword. "I also didn't expect to get the head protector from my own son."

"If you do happen to get my forehead protector, you won't make it to the gates alive." Shuji said.

"We'll just see won't we?" Janen grasped his sword with both hands.

They stood only feet apart. "I will get a leaf head protector if it kills me." Janen said as he swung the sword at his son.

Shuji ducked under Janen's arm then drew his reverse blade kitana with his right hand. He spun around and sliced through Janen's abdomen. Blood splattered across Shuji's face. Janen fell to the ground.

"You've done well, my son." Janen said as his eyes closed for the final time.

Shuji sheathed his sword and walked off.

At the days end, Shuji stood at the grave of his mother and the new grave of his father. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. In his hand was the pink head protector of his mothers. He tied it to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. He took his father's sword and attached it next to his reverse bladed sword. He turned around and walked off back to his house.

The End


End file.
